


A Time Remembered and Recreated

by Lost_Sanctuary



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romantic Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sanctuary/pseuds/Lost_Sanctuary
Summary: When Craig mentions to (dadsona) Lee about something he remembers from their college days, Lee decides to recreate the situation to make it awesome for the both of them.





	A Time Remembered and Recreated

There were times Lee was certain that he and Craig had shared a special connection, not just as bros in college and currently, but that there had always been a sort of attraction between them. One such thought came to him as he was doing some work at home on his lap top. This thought occurred as he was bored doing work and thinking about his boyfriend potentially all sweaty and out of breath from his current work out at the gym, a very enticing thought. It was like déjà vu for a moment. He had had a crush on him in college and like any regular person had thoughts about his crush.

A sudden gentle ruffle to his long black hair startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Woah, sorry bro, didn’t mean to scare you. I was calling you a bit, but you were zoned out,” Craig said. The amused smirk on his lips was attractive and Lee just wanted to kiss it. He moved to sit on his knees and wrapped one hand around Craig’s strong neck. The kiss was light and gentle, but his hand scratching at the base of that neck suggested other ideas. 

“It’s all right, I was just thinking about something from college,” Lee said. He moved to sit back down, making sure to take his boyfriend along with him. The taller man got comfortable sitting with their legs touching. 

“Oh yeah? What crazy thing that we did came to you today?”Craig asked. That was true; there were a lot of things they did together in college. Lee just blushed a little bit. Of course there was too much to just mention a general statement about that time period. 

“You remember when you walked in on me masturbating that one time? I just sort of had a similar feeling before you shook me out of my thoughts. It was a weird déjà vu thing,” Lee said. He played with a lock of hair, letting the fine black threads spill over and over into his hand. Craig’s face turned red all the way up to his ears.

“Oh dude, I should apologize for that now. I mean given the fact that if I walked in on you now I’d have a slightly different reaction, probably would want to watch you finish or join you,” Craig said. The little suggestive quark to one eyebrow got Lee’s cheeks blushing. Strong arms pulled the smaller man close, so that Lee was perched on top of those thick muscular thighs. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and smiled a little. 

“You don’t need to apologize; I shouldn’t have had my bedroom door unlocked. That’s just asking to get caught. I can’t imagine how you felt, just as embarrassed as me?” Lee pressed a small kiss to Craig’s cheek, hoping that it wasn’t too awkward of a conversation. Craig had begun to pet at the base Lee’s neck and shoulders, gently massaging away any tension. He leaned against that broad chest making it easier for Craig to reach whatever he wanted.

“Trust me, I was pretty embarrassed but not like you’d think.” It was Craig’s turn to blush, a small dusting of pink over his nose and cheeks. Confused green eyes looked up into the handsome face so close all ready. 

“I don’t understand. I’m pretty sure walking in on someone is one of the most embarrassing things that could happen,” Lee said. Craig nodded and shifted his smaller boyfriend a little so that Lee was now sitting with his legs on either side of Craig’s. Now they could look into one another’s face a bit better. 

“I uh…jeez this is weird to say, it’s been so many years. Well, you know I had feelings for you; we’ve talked a bit about it since we got together. That moment is what started my feelings for you. They became something I recognized more. I was embarrassed, but only because seeing you like that turned me on.” The explanation helped immensely. Fuck. Being walked in on had ruined the mood and he couldn’t continue. 

“It turned you on hmm? And, what did you do about it?” Lee asked. He had shifted a little, pressing their chests together. His voice stayed soft and quiet, not wanting to startle the other man out of the comfortable atmosphere of confession that swirled around them. Lee ran his delicate fingers gently over Craig’s arms, caressing in an effort to keep things calm. He needed to hear what happened, even if it was a cold shower taken to ease a younger Craig’s embarrassment.   
Craig looked like he was struggling to answer, but he just took a long calming breath. He relaxed into the couch more and concentrated on Lee’s eyes; green meeting honey brown. 

“Oh, I fucked my hand so hard. I was embarrassed after and felt ashamed to think about my bro like that, but you looked so hot. I remember you were still dressed, holding your t-shirt in your mouth. You looked like you were on your knees, couldn’t tell really. It was like you were on display for me and…damn I’m getting hard now,” Craig’s face was so red. Lee had frozen in his caressing a bit, stunned by that bit of information. He leaned forward a little, pressing very light kisses along that sharp jaw line up to his ear. 

“When you fucked your hand, were you thinking of me? What you wanted to do to me?” Lee’s voice was rough. He was a hard too, so many directions to take this information in he wasn’t sure what to do. Craig made a small noise, struggling to keep quiet. Those large hands moved to hold Lee’s hips, gently massaging them. Clearly he needed to be grounded to something. 

“Lee, i-it’s been so long I don’t even remember, b-but I know I thought of you then,” Craig said. He reached out to gently run his fingers through the longer part of Craig’s short hair, doing his best to keep things calm. 

“Hey, no pressure on remembering. I’m flattered you thought of me. Probably wanted to touch me right? Wanted to have me fuck your hand too, right?” It sounded a little tame now, but in the context of their younger selves it could have been pretty dirty. Craig’s eyes widened a bit, but he nodded. His hands squeezed Lee’s hips and tugged him a bit closer. 

“Want to touch you now, bro. Please,” Craig’s voice sounded high and a bit far away. Lee stood up, having gotten an idea. 

“Come on, I’ve got an idea.” Lee took one hand and gently held it as they moved towards the bed room. He stopped in the hallway for a moment and kissed Craig’s cheek softly. 

“Don’t come in until I say ‘go’ ok?” Lee asked. He got a nod, even thought Craig looked a little confused. As he walked into the bed room, he swayed his hips a little, knowing Craig was watching. He heard a small noise, probably Craig trying to be quiet. Honestly, the man was too careful when the kids weren’t even home.

Once he was alone he kept the door cracked open. All the lights were turned on, blinds kept closed to prevent neighbors seeing anything. He got situated on the bed, sitting on his knees, even sitting up a bit to be taller. He pulled his shirt up, wrapping it through the neck to be able to talk properly. Finally he loosened his jeans and tugged the waist band down enough to get at his boxer briefs. Just talking about that time had him a little stiff, but knowing he was going to recreate the situation was getting him more excited. He slid his hand carefully over his length, squeezing and rubbing to get fully hard. He let out a slow breath to calm himself down and he started a lazy stroking, not wanting to lose it the moment Craig walked in.

“Go!” he called out. Craig pushed the door open a confused look on his face, but then he froze. Lee had pulled his hair to one side and was looking down at his own erection, biting his bottom lip. His hand didn’t move fast, making sure to show off what he was holding. Craig stumbled back against the wall, making it thud. Lee gasped, pretending to be startled. 

“C-Craig! I-I didn’t know you’d be back yet! Dude, I-I’m sorry I just…” he covered himself up, trying, not really, to cover his hard cock. Craig finally caught on, his expression showing understanding. He pushed the door closed and locked it. 

“I-it’s cool bro. P-please don’t hide, I think you look hot. Probably can’t tell from there, but I-I’m getting hard all ready, “Craig said. He had his arms behind his back, turned a little away like admitting that had been embarrassing. Lee moved so he wasn’t hiding his erection any more, making himself fully open to Craig’s eyes. He beckoned him with a finger to move closer, which Craig did. Lazy fingers moved along his stiff cock, almost in disinterest, needing to keep hard for his bro. Once Craig had moved closer Lee smiled things were about to get fun. 

“Do you want to watch me?” Lee asked. He was holding the base of his own cock, trying to keep from getting too excited. Craig nodded excitedly. Lee moved off the bed for a moment, taking his pants off completely. He smiled at his boyfriend, happy that their little fantasy was going well so far. He stayed standing, slowly stroking himself. 

“Are you going to touch yourself too?” he asked looking down at the bulge in Craig’s pants. The taller man blushed and fumbled with his cargo shorts a bit. Once he was free it was clear how turned on Craig had gotten, a large wet spot was on his own boxer briefs. He grabbed himself through the soft fabric, squeezing tightly, if the strain in his arm was anything to go by. Lee sat back on the bed; legs spread open so Craig could see properly. 

“You’re that hard for me all ready? If I didn’t know better I’d say you wanted more than just to watch me,” Lee said. He swirled his thumb over his sensitive head, making himself shiver. Craig had lost his underwear and was palming himself a bit roughly. How had Lee made the other man so undone so soon? He hadn’t even put his hands on his boyfriend. 

“Y-yes, please. I..wanna touch you Lee. Want you to touch me,” Craig’s voice was wrecked. He sounded so desperate. Lee’s dick twitched. Damn. He smirked and reached out to gently smack Craig’s hand away from his own erection. 

“On your knees then Kegstand. No touching yourself just yet,” he said. Craig whimpered and got to his knees, dick twitching at the command. Lee tugged his shirt off, moving closer to Craig to do the same for him. He made sure his cock was close enough to see up close, nearly touching the other man’s cheek, if he moved right. 

“Wow, you’re a good boy huh? Like being told what to do? “Craig nodded quickly at the question, not trusting in his voice to be steady. Lee reached out to pet Craig’s hair, smiling down at him.

“Listen, if things get to be too much, stop me ok? I care about you bro,” Lee said. He got another nod and a dazzling smile. Craig looked so happy. He even saw some tears sticking to his eyelashes. Lee couldn’t help himself and gently whipped at the tears. He knelt down and kissed his boyfriend’s lips, very softly. The scene could be broken a little bit. 

“Hey, for real though, I’m sure those were happy tears but I need to hear you tell me you’ll stop me,” he said. The kiss had distracted Craig a bit, but he cleared his throat. 

“Y-yeah I’ll stop you. Fuck, dude it’s so much. Remembering that time and now acting it out differently. It’s really hot,” Craig said. Lee just smiled and continued to pet him. 

“I’m sure. What to get back in the scene or you want to stop?” Lee asked. As much as he wanted to keep going he needed to make sure Craig felt safe and loved. 

“Yeah, yeah, just let me breathe,” Craig answered. After a few deep breaths he was ready. Lee took his own calming breaths and once he was back in the zone he smiled. The smaller man stood up, backing away to get a good view of his kneeling bro. 

“All right, here is what is going to happen. You’ve been really good. I’m glad you didn’t get scared and run away. I need you to keep your hands either behind your back or at your sides where I can see them. Got it?” Craig nodded quickly, putting his hands behind his back. Lee rewarded him with a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Very good, I knew you’d be a good boy. You’ll get rewarded for listening and punished for being bad ok? I was thinking about this kind of stuff when you walked in. I wanted to be a good boy for you, but I don’t mind the reverse.” Lee had gotten down on Craig’s level again, pressing searing kisses up his neck and right below his ear. His hands were pressing into his shoulders, making sure they were tension free, and to make sure he kept his hands behind his back. With every kiss and nip he could feel Craig’s shoulders twitch, like he was struggling to keep his hands still. After a little while he moved back to show off again; his hard cock bobbing a little in movement. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked slowly, a ragged sigh leaving him. He was so hard and looking at Craig just as hard, dripping pre on the carpet was hot as hell. He could see the bigger man struggling with his hands, moving them from his back to his sides, or the back or his head. Lee stroked himself lazily, watching Craig just look at him and struggle to stay put. 

“Oh, you’re doing so well. I’m proud of you for staying still. Look at your cock, it’s dripping for me. I didn’t know you had it that bad for me,” Lee said. It was hard to   
keep the moan out of his voice. Craig was a mess all ready and it was so lovely. He was still making little whimpers; his only tell that he was trying to be quiet other than biting his bottom lip. 

“Mmm, god I feel so good. Touching myself like this..ahh! I bet you wish you could touch yourself, or me, right?” he asked. Craig whined loudly, gripping his own thigh so hard he would probably leave marks on it. Fuck. Lee stood up and sat on the bed, his knees were starting to hurt. 

“You’re so good, keeping your hands away from your cock. I’m going to reward you, but first come sit by me,” Lee said. Craig’s eyes looked a little unfocused, but he nodded in understanding, moving with shaky legs to sit on the bed beside him. Lee reached out and caressed the strong jaw hoping the small touch could ease a little tension for his boyfriend. This was new for them both, but it was fun pushing the other man to the edge. 

“Now, because you’re such a good boy I think I know just what to do for you. I’ll let you touch me or suck me. Your choice, but you have to keep your hands away from your own dick, got it?” Lee wanted to see if he could make him cum without even touching him. Craig groaned, gripping the bed sheets hard. His cock was twitching and still had a pre-cum slowly leaking out. It was clear Craig was struggling with the choice whimpering a little and trying to keep his hands still. Lee was feeling a bit badly, but if he could undo the other man it would be worth it. 

“Here, I have an idea, show me your skills you show off so easily at parties. Chugging drinks and sucking dick aren’t that different,” Lee said. He got to his knees once more, but the cushioned bed helped a lot. He gently pressed the head against Craig’s lips, hoping he would open up. Craig groaned and happily accepted the offer, opening his mouth and taking Lee all the way to the base. 

“F-fuck…you..you’re so good. Good boy…ahh…r-really amazing,” Lee was nearly breathless. Sure he knew that Craig could still control his gag reflex, but it was really surprising how smoothly he did it. Seemed like with his mouth full, Craig had no problems making moaning noises along with the little clicks that indicated he was still breathing through deep throating. Lee ran his hands through Craig’s hair, tugging here and there. Hands on his hips keeping him in place was a little frustrating, he wanted to thrust into that perfect heat. 

“C-Craig…damn bro. Your throat is perfect, but a-as good as you give head I want to hear you be noisy. Come on…ahh…I want to see you on all fours,” Lee said. He’d be a liar if his dick didn’t twitch at the thought. The long groan around his cock sent a shiver right through him and he was surprised that Craig was still locked on his dick, swallowing around it. It felt amazing, but Lee wedged his thumb into Craig’s mouth, holding his lower jaw and gently pushing it back; his other hand tugging at his hair to make him pull away. The loud gasp of his lover breathing properly was both a relief and sign that he needed to act quickly before he lost his nerve. 

“That wasn’t very good of you. You’re being a bad boy. I have to punish you now, and you were so close to a reward. Get on all fours and spread your legs,” Lee said. He stood up off the bed waiting for Craig to obey. He did, even getting closer to the edge of the bed so Lee could reach.

“I-I’m s-sorry I’ll be good. I’m a good boy,” Craig’s voice was rough and had such a desperate edge to it. Fuck damn it all it was hot. Lee said nothing, just brought a hand down to smack that awesome ass Craig had. He made sure each cheek was red and stinging. Craig took the punishment, not silently, but with whimpers and even moans. Lee was going to come undone just listening to him. 

“You’re taking your punishment so well, but there is one more thing I need to do so you understand to listen next time. Spread your legs,” Lee said voice rough and very needy. His own cock was just as red and hard as Crag’s looked. However, he was occasionally giving himself a squeeze or stroke to ease the pain. Craig’s legs spread for him, giving him access to everything. 

“Very good. Now you take your punishment,” he said. He had pulled out the lube from the night side table drawer. His finger was coated in a good sized drop. Before he pressed it to Craig’s tight entrance, he made sure to give his balls a good tap. He wasn’t sure on the paint tolerance, but any surprise touch to that area could be enough of a punishment. He pressed his finger in slowly, not warming the lube and going in as soon as the muscle was relaxed enough. Craig was moaning now, letting out all the held back noises. Lee just finger fucked him, slowly adding a second finger. 

“Think…you can handle me after two fingers?” Lee asked. He pressed his fingers in further, spreading them out to get Craig used to the stretch and burn. Craig groaned, pushing back into the fingers, wanting more. Lee took that as a yes and pulled his fingers out carefully. He covered himself in a good amount of lube, hoping to stave off any pain Craig might feel. 

“On your back, I want to watch you,” he ordered. As shaky as Craig was, he complied and laid on his back, holding one leg up so Lee had room to move. He lined his head up and slowly pressed into the tight muscle, urging his lover to relax with slow massaging circles into his hip. Once he was fully inside he stopped to breathe a little bit. Craig looked wrecked, face completely red, quicker breathing, and his dick was so red and pre-cum was leaking feely onto his stomach. It was amazing he hadn’t cum yet. 

“S-so tight. You feel great. Craig, you doing all right?” Lee asked. Honestly, there was no way he wasn’t going to cum soon and Lee was close too. Craig whimpered and wiggled his hips a little bit. Damn he looked good undone like that. Lee slowly started to pull out before snapping back in. The pace was slow, making sure that he didn’t hurt his lover was important. 

“Ahh! L-Lee, I…ohh my god…p-please…want to be…a good boy,” Craig moaned. He picked up his pace, thrusting in a steady rhythm, still slow, but with enough force to make Craig’s dick bounce. Lee smiled, squeezing Craig’s hips with affection. He wasn’t going to touch Craig any more than he had to. 

“Y-yeah you are a good boy. Look…at you, so hard for me. I-I want you to cum when I tell you, but no touching still, think you can handle that?” Lee asked. He started to pick up his thrusting, knowing that his own orgasm was going to happen, and Craig needed to finish after him so he could watch. A strangled moan was his answer along with a nod. Lee rocked into his lover faster, looking for that one spot to see how far he could push Craig. It took a few tries, but soon he hit Craig’s sweet spot, causing the other man to nearly scream in delight. 

“P-please! I-I can’t! S-so hard,” Craig was coming undone and moaning very loudly. This is exactly what Lee wanted. He continued to abuse his prostate with hard thrusts, hitting it dead on each time, if those screams were anything to go by. 

“Y-you can, hold on for me baby. You’re so good, good boy. Hold it in for me darling,” Lee panted. He was so close himself, but his little sadistic side was enjoying torturing Craig. A high whimper and the sounds of nails scratching at bed sheets was his only answer. Craig’s stomach was covered in so much pre-cum it looked like he had all ready lost it. He thrust a little harder, loving the way Craig was clenching around him. It only took a few more moments before Lee was losing himself and cumming hard inside his lover.

“Oh…C-Craig..your body is amazing! So tight so w-warm. Cum for me baby, you’re such a good boy, do it for me. You don’t even have to touch yourself,” Lee knew he was babbling, but it all just made his own orgasm feel that much better. Craig’s back arched, his hips shifting just a bit, keeping Lee buried deep, a guttural moan leaving him. It was amazing watching the other man orgasm, not a single touch having been given to his cock since they started their little scene. His stomach was painted white; little spurts still coming out even after the initial release. A smile spread over Lee’s face as he leaned over to press a kiss to any clean patch of skin he could find. He gently pulled out and sat next to his recovering boyfriend. 

“Wow, all that cum and you’re still so hard. Maybe you need a hand?” As gently as he could he wrapped his hand around Craig’s still very hard cock and gave it a few slow pumps. It had been just a tease, but to his surprise Craig arched into the touch, high whines and moans leaving him as he came one more time. It was a dry orgasm, but the little bit of fluid that had still been trapped inside dripped out. 

“Hot. You’re so hot,” Lee murmured. He moved to press a searing kiss to Craig’s lips, very happy that he responded, even if it was slowly at first. Craig just gave him a little dazed smile and did his best to catch his breath. After a few minutes of coming down from the best orgasm in the history of ever he could finally speak.

“Dude, I never…if that had happened in college I’d have done anything you wanted. God damn. Remind me to remind you of every time I thought of you back then. I want to make up for lost time,” Craig said. Lee smiled, glad that they had a lot more fun to look forward to in the future.

“I love you. Let me clean you up and we can talk more about this, if you don’t want sleep,” he said. Craig just chuckled and sat up a bit. 

“I love you too and I’m so pumped like, is this normal?”

“It’s called sub-space; I’ll tell you all about it. Though I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to take a run or eat.” It was going to be a very nice time playing catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again bad at titles. Hope you all enjoy this. There isn't really a series I plan on writing with Craig and Lee, but just random things that come to me. Maybe one day I'll do fluff? Honestly this is just my frustration at the lack of pron with Craig and (dadsona[s]). Lol. How this went from awkward college room mate mutual masturbation to...well...this is beyond me.


End file.
